No Matter How Tall You Get
by Elenhin
Summary: Bilbo is getting to know the Dwarves and learning things about them. He also finds himself learning something else. Though their true father was lost, Fili and Kili were never fatherless, for a father is someone you can look up to no matter how tall you get. The young Dwarves in the company have plenty of fathers.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:This is a story from the Hobbit. Movie inspired. It is about those who help us grow and shape us as they prepare us for life. A father is not always the one responsible for your birth, a father is someone you can look up to, no matter how tall you get. Fili and Kili never lacked for a father.

Warning: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, nor the actual dwarves. All I own is my own three inch high Fili and Kili and they shall suffer naught for my stories…

* * *

_**No Matter How Tall You Get**_

_Chapter 1_

Bilbo found that once he was used to the Dwarves and their ways it was easier to fall into their routine. He did not need for Thorin to give him an annoyed look and someone to tell him what needed doing. He also found out that Thorin gave everyone sour and annoyed looks. Ori always looked as chastised as he himself felt after them and Dori would put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Balin and Dwalin only nodded in agreement and most of them took it in stride. Kili sometimes looked hurt and then his brother would be there with him, or sometimes Kili just laughed it off and then his brother would be there to tease him. Fili never seemed to be affected by them at all. He simply smiled knowingly, a slight quirk at the corner of his mouth was all.

Kili and Fili was also the first ones to seek out the company of the Hobbit if they thought Thorin had been harsh. Kili more than Fili as he was the younger one, but then Fili always would follow where Kili went.

Ori was often content to sit with a book or only his own thoughts, speaking to his brother or to Óin. Kili and Fili were not so content to be still. They might settle down with their pipes and Fili would sharpen his swords, knives and various weapons. There were times Bilbo thought that if you removed them all Fili would simply disappear and blow away in the wind. He'd voiced a similar opinion once when Fili had removed most of them by the fire. The golden haired Dwarf simply gave him that half quirk of a smile while Kili fell over and roared with laughter.

"Aye, he's such a scrawny one though he tries to hide it," he hollered, drawing a gulp of air through his laughter. "He's using furs and steels to add the weight a proper Dwarf should have by himself."

Bilbo would have thought that the older brother would be angered but he was not. All he did was pick a handful of ash from the fire pit and sift it into his brother's mouth, still with that teasing smile.

Kili though was making odd noises and spitting for most the evening to the amusement of the others. He had even found himself laughing over the picture he made, no longer worried Kili would be offended for it.

Now as they were making camp he simply picked up the pot to find water while Kili and Fili followed to collect wood.

Bombur would do the cooking, and Kili's arrows had ensured they would have a healthy stew that night. They came back with the wood and water, the brothers in high spirit as they pushed, shoved and teased. They were wrestling to test their strength against one another and Nori shook his head. "Perhaps they'll wear themselves out and we'll have a quiet evening," he mused hopefully.

Bifur snorted and grunted something that Bilbo couldn't understand, but it didn't sound as if he thought it was likely. He rather doubted it himself, he'd come to understand that Fili and Kili for all their weapons and skills were little more than children and children never wore out.

They quieted down only when they went to see to the ponies. It was a responsibility that Bilbo knew they took seriously.

No one needed to tell him to take them their share of the food either. Bofur filled the bowls, urging Bombur that he had had quite enough by then. Bilbo when he saw the familiar routine simply stepped over and took the bowls, balancing a slab of roasted meat as well.

The two of them were sitting side by side on a log as he approached, and both looked up.

"A welcome sight," Fili reached eagerly for the bowl Bilbo held out to him. "Very kind of you master Hobbit."

"No trouble, only trying to do my share," he shrugged as he sat beside them. They usually did not mind the company he knew. Out of the Dwarves Thorin was the only one who would appear outright hostile at times.

"This is good," Kili grinned as he roughly tore the meat in half before tossing the smaller share at his brother. It struck him in the chest, narrowly missing his bowl of stew. Fili was quick enough to catch it with his boot, kicking it up where he could snatch it from the air. He was completely unconcerned by the way it had been manhandled as he tore into it with his teeth.

"Have you had your share yet?" Kili asked, looking longingly at the share he still held as if he was worried about giving any of it up.

"Yes, quite enough," he assured them. "I had mine before I came here with yours. This is what was left when Bombur was cleaning the pot."

Both lads laughed at this, knowing just what manner he used to clean the pot. Bombur would not leave any food behind. The two made short work of their food, never worrying if any of it spilled on their coats, using fingers to clean out the bowls when they were done, stacking them on the log. The food on their coats did not bother them but Fili took care to remove any traces from his braided moustache and short beard. Kili only needed to wipe the back of his hand over his short stubble, then the two settled to watch the ponies once more.

Fili pulled a whetstone from his pocket and a knife from his boot, idly sharpening the blade while his attention was on the ponies in front of him. Bilbo marveled how he could do so without cutting his fingers.

Kili was similarly occupied, that was to say his mind was on one task and his hands performed another. He'd combed out one of Fili's braids with his fingers and was now deftly re-braiding it with the clasp in his mouth as he worked. Bilbo remained in their company for some time before he returned to the others to set up his bedroll. This time he laid it out beside Kili and Fili's packs right away since he tended to wind up there.

The following day brought more hardship for the Dwarves. The spare pack pony bolted of fright though no one else could see any danger. Kili who was holding the rein did not let go, and as he was dragged after the creature Fili leapt from his own pony. Catching the rein just above his brother's hands they were both dragged along the ground.

"You'd think one of them had the sense to let go," Bofur muttered.

"They'd better have the sense to hold on," Thorin muttered. "We need the pony and can't spend the day chasing it. Kicking his pony forward he caught up with them, grabbing the pony's bridle and pulling it to halt. Kili and Fili looked up, almost surprised as they stopped.

Realizing that the pony stood still they climbed to their feet with sheepish smiles, brushing off and wincing as they rubbed at various cuts and bruises. Looking at them they certainly looked as if they had been dragged over the forest floor, leaves and moss thick in their hair, mud smeared on their coats. Still they were laughing as they helped one another to pick the twigs from their hair. Kili though cursed and winced as he rotated his shoulder. The joint having suffered when he was pulled from his own pony. Fili favored his left ankle with a wince as he walked but otherwise the two young Dwarves were unhurt.

They were greeted with hoots of laughter and loud cheers. Much like Bilbo had come to expect from the Dwarves. They were rough and he frowned, had Kili and Fili been Hobbits they would have been fussed over by anxious parents who sought to console and comfort. In years they might be older than he was, but then Dwarves lived a longer span. Fili and Kili were not much more than children and he found it disconcerting the way Bofur slapped Kili on the shoulder that obviously pained him. Fili fared no better he noted, his somewhat clumsy attempt to mount his own pony again was met with much laughter.

It didn't seem right to Bilbo, and he wondered if he should speak to them about it. He felt a need to know if all Dwarves were so harsh with their young. Dori certainly looked out for Ori, but perhaps they were the exception for Thorin had not said anything to his nephews about it.

When they struck camp he frowned while he helped to gather wood and water, Kili and Fili had taken seats on a log, smiling and laughing still though they winced at times when a bruise made itself known. He thought no one was showing them any sympathy, but then when he returned with an armful of wood he saw that both boys had shed most of their clothing. Without the layers they wore they both looked horribly thin to Bilbo. Not like the gentle and comfortable plumpness of a Hobbit. Instead he saw flat stomachs with ribs easily visible.

He could also see the numerous bruises from rocks and roots on the ground. Kili was grinning where he sat beside his brother, attempting to prod every bruise Fili had with a none too gentle finger. Fili bore this with the long suffering patience of an older brother who knew it was no use trying to stop him. What couldn't be changed had to be born, and Kili would never change. His only weapon was a look of disinterest as if he was not even aware of what the younger of the two was doing. This was not entirely successful as Kili simply poked a little harder until he drew a hiss from his brother. Then he would giggle until Fili tired and slapped his shoulder to make him wince in turn.

This Bilbo had pretty much come to expect, Kili and Fili could be quite rough with each other.

What surprised him was the gentle way Óin was seeing to them. He had his herbs out and was mixing some with water to make a thick paste. Once done he put it aside close to the fire to warm slowly while he ground fresh herbs he had gathered close to their camp into a thinner paste. Bilbo thought it looked somewhat slimy but it had a pleasant fragrance to it.

He started with Kili, knowing that Fili would not have it otherwise and Kili took it all in stride. To him it was obvious that he would be first. They had attempted to explain it to Bilbo who still wasn't quite sure how it worked. Kili would always receive care first, because he was the younger. It did not really matter who needed it more, Kili was first and Bilbo pitied the poor fellow who tried to convince Fili otherwise. He had made a small attempt, but Fili only looked at him in confused silence as the concept was too alien to him for consideration.

Óin was in his eyes surprisingly gentle as he applied his paste to the bruises. Kili would wince and fidget and yet Óin only smiled softly. This reminded him of how a Hobbit would care for her charge. Mothers were supposed to be as gentle as Óin was. Making sure the bruises were only bruises with no more serious injury hidden under the skin. He took the other salve he had prepared from where it sat beside the fire and applied it to his shoulder. At first Kili hissed as it stung, but then he gave a content sigh and leaned against Fili. Óin massaged the shoulder gently as the salve worked, assuring that it would not be too stiff or painful the next day.

Óin when he was finished with Kili moved to Fili, giving the bruises the same treatment. Though Fili gave him a cocky grin as he worked where Kili had winced. Five years older apparently meant he had to bear it stoically and Bilbo mused how young he still was.

Óin used the same paste he had on Kili's shoulder on his ankle, and then Fili winced. He shifted and Óin put a hand on his shoulder, speaking softly to him. Bilbo was too far away to hear, but he could still hear the gentle tone. He was surprised both by it and by how Fili reacted. The young Dwarf had the bearing of Thorin, and was not one to show weakness willingly. Yet he responded quite eagerly to Óin, basking in the comfort offered.

"They are still very young," Balin spoke beside him and Bilbo gave a start.

"I beg your pardon," he started. He wasn't quite sure he understood what Balin meant, and he feared he had intruded.

"Those two lads, they are still so very young," Balin mused. "Óin has known them since they were born, and before then too if you will."

"He tends to them like a father would his children," Bilbo mused thoughtfully. "At least the way I know it from back home. I, I did not think Dwarves to always be so gentle," he admitted.

"A father will be," Balin shrugged. "No matter how old his sons grows, and even if the child is a son more of his heart than his blood. Óin washed their first cut knees and bloody noses. He's cared for nicks and cuts since before they were walking. He could likely as not name you every scar they carry, and tell you the story behind it."

"I had not expected that," Bilbo admitted. "I mean, I didn't think," he broke off, embarrassed by how it must sound but Balin only laughed.

"We are Dwarves, not monsters," Balin smiled easily. "We care for our young ones. And they are very young still. I could swear it was only weeks ago that Kili was still pulling flowerpots down on his head, and Fili tripped over his wooden sword as he could not lift it."

Try as he might, Bilbo couldn't help but smile at the images it brought to mind.

"There, now you see it," Balin smiled. "They could never grow so big they will not be little ones to Óin, no matter how many years they live. That is just the way it is."

Bilbo nodded, someone who had known them since they were babies would always see them as such in his heart.

**TBC**

_**Please review, the Cricket is hungry…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:This is a story from the Hobbit. Movie inspired. It is about those who help us grow and shape us as they prepare us for life. A father is not always the one responsible for your birth, a father is someone you can look up to, no matter how tall you get. Fili and Kili never lacked for a father.

Warning: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, nor the actual Dwarves. All I own is my own three inch high Fili, Kili and Co. and they shall suffer naught for my stories…

* * *

_**No Matter How Tall You Get**_

_Chapter 2_

One thing Bilbo noted was that the youngest ones really had the endless amount of energy he had come to expect in children. Kili and Fili might ride all day, then gather wood and water and yet they would insist on games as they waited for their meal. They would wrestle or fight, and often try to draw someone else into their game. Ori, being just as young would find himself approached more often than not, but Bilbo had come to see that he was much calmer. Bilbo had first thought he must have some years on Kili and Fili, but found it was not so. It was just the difference between the young scholar and the two brothers. Ori was content with his books while the other two desired adventure.

On occasion Ori would allow himself to be drawn into their mayhem though, and always Dori would watch over them carefully.

How it started Bilbo didn't know, but a small sack was all Kili needed to make a game. Fili lured Ori to them and the three were dodging and ducking, trying to hit a marked goal with the sack. The brothers were more violent with each other than with Ori, and Bilbo knowing how they were had expected them to forget about their playmate and fight each other, but not so. They kept Ori active in the game, never easing up but never being too rough with him either.

Dori kept his eye on them, a nervous older sibling who was worried about his charge but still unwilling to step in if there was no need.

Fili threw the sack towards the goal that would give him the score, and Kili tackled him to throw his aim so that Ori could catch the sack. He turned around to head the other way but Kili was there in the way.

The others would watch from time to time, Bofur picking the sack up when it fell near him. He'd throw it back with such force that whoever attempted to catch it would fall to the ground. Bombur laughed as he saw Kili roll on the ground, and even Thorin appeared to give a small smile.

When Bombur announced that the stew was ready the game was ended, with no one the wiser about who had won. All three were picking grass from their hair and Ori fretted some of the state of his slight beard.

Dori shook his head, eyeing him. His beard small as it was had become tangled and still bore traces of grass. Kili and Fili looked the same. Kili's hair being wild and untamed and now shot through with green sprigs and twigs. The braids Fili wore had come partially undone and looked quite the mess with tufts sticking out of them here and there.

When Dori scolded the three of them for having tumbled around like little children Ori looked quite ashamed. Kili scuffed the toe of his boot into the ground and Fili's smile was more embarrassed than cocky.

Dori sighed, then urged them to take their share of the food, shaking his head as they hurried off with bowls in eager hands.

He allowed them to eat in peace, wolfing down stew as if they were starved. Picking up the sack they had discarded he turned to sigh their way, causing more embarrassed smiles. When he turned back though Bilbo could see the smile on his face, though he had kept it hidden from the youths. Dori would not say it aloud, but he had enjoyed watching their game. He was glad to see his brother drawn into it though he would not say so to them.

He also reined in all three after the meal, insisting that they cleaned their clothes and tidied themselves up. Coats were brushed properly under his supervision, and every strand of grass and speck of dirt was removed. Ori did this with a smile while Kili and Fili scoffed slightly but voiced no objections. They knew better than to do so and would not risk Dori's ire. Bilbo had always found Dori very polite and quiet, but he could fix a look of steel when his charge ran wild Bilbo noticed.

Not that Ori appeared to want to run wild, he gazed up at his big brother happily for approval when he considered himself done with his coat. Dori gave him a nod of approval that had Ori grinning from ear to ear.

Sitting down beside his younger brother on the log Dori started combed out his beard and hair. He was removing all the bits of grass and bark that was hard for the Dwarf to catch on his own. Working slowly and gently with a comb while Ori seemed to enjoy the ministrations.

Bilbo had seen how Dori looked out for both his younger brothers, though Ori more than Nori as he was so much younger. He had seen him braid his beard before as well. Every time Ori would smile as he basked in the attention.

Bilbo rather thought he must be an unusually calm Dwarf as the others appeared so much more rowdy.

Kili and Fili while still cleaning their coats with the odd grunt of annoyance certainly didn't strike him as calm. If you tied them up hand to foot and gagged them he thought they might be calm and quiet, for about half a minute. It was however not something he would bet coin on.

Dori spent more time than needed grooming his brother's hair and short beard, but Bilbo thought nothing of the matter. It was quite clear to him that it was a routine between the brothers that they found comforting and he simply smiled as he looked up from time to time and watched.

Then Kili had finished with his clothes. Fili had helped him rather than brush his own coat and the dark haired Dwarf grinned as he held the garment up for Dori's inspection.

Nodding his approval the older Dwarf shifted his attention from his brother to Kili.

Bilbo had not expected that, but Ori simply shifted so that he sat on the other side of Dori, allowing his brother to reach Kili while still sitting next to him on the log. Dori sighed over the state of Kili's hair as he started working. He combed it out as he had done for his brother and Kili sat quietly.

Kili who did not wear the intricate braids he'd come to expect most Dwarves to wear still had his hair held back by a silver clasp, and he held it for Dori as he smoothed the wild mass out and tamed it into some semblance of order.

Fili watched bemused while he still cleaned his coat, offering a short remark or two that had Kili giggling and Dori shaking his head in patient amusement.

He'd gently cuff Kili over the head if he wasn't sitting still enough, and Ori would look up from his book with a smile on his face.

Right then with Fili teasing his brother and Ori smiling as he watched Bilbo thought that had he been told that the youngest three were all children and brothers he would have believed it. Dori certainly did not appear to distinguish between them at the moment.

Having finished with Kili to his satisfaction he turned his attention to Fili.

Bilbo as he watched was however certain he would only inspect his coat. Fili with a bearing so close to Thorin certainly wouldn't subject himself to Dori's ministrations for hair and beard. He would either see to it on his own or Kili would take care of it. Bilbo simply couldn't imagine the heir subjecting to any other hand than kin.

His mouth nearly fell open when Dori took his coat, folding it over and placing it on the ground as Kili got up and moved out of the way while Fili shifted closer. Taking the comb again Dori removed the clasps from Fili's hair and moustache, giving them to him to hold with the comb. He used his fingers to loosen the braids before he took the comb back. Fili kept more still and quiet than Bilbo had ever seen him before. He hardly even moved when Kili prodded him. He only moved to slap him when Kili became too annoying, and then Dori gave his hair a tug to remind him to keep still. No objection was heard and soon Dori had both moustache and hair to his satisfaction.

All three certainly looked much neater Bilbo decided. He wondered if Kili and Fili's mother had ever tried to keep their son in such order but had simply given up. He certainly would not blame her if it was so.

The surprise was not over either, for the two of them kept calm the rest of the evening. Rather than starting up another game of rough play they sat quiet with Ori. One or the other might stir and shift, but a look from Dori was all it took to quiet them again. It did not escape Bilbo how Thorin gave Dori a grateful look either.

He snorted amused as Dori once more reined in all three in.

Balin gave him a warm smile as he lit his pipe, settling down beside the hobbit. "It will be nice and quite tonight," he mused as he blew a smoke-ring. "Dori will see to that I believe."

"I know Ori sees him as a brother as well as a father," Bilbo lit his own pipe. "I find I enjoy watching."

"Yes, it's a sweet picture," Balin agreed. "And good for the other two as well that someone can keep them quiet for once."

"It can not be an easy task," Bilbo smiled.

"See there, Master Baggins, you are getting to know us quite well," Balin declared with a grin. He smoked his pipe in silence, and Bilbo did the same. Ori was sitting with his back to a log and a book on his lap. Kili on one side was leaning against him smoking his own pipe, occupied with nothing but the rings he made and the stars in the sky. Fili on the other side of Ori had his back against the log and was polishing stones. At first Bilbo could not tell what use he would have for them, but then he realized that Fili was smoothing them down to be better ammunition for the catapult that Ori had. He was taking off the rough edges so that they would fly more true, and Dori was still watching over all three of them as he was busy with his own tasks.

_**TBC**_

_Please review, the Cricket is hungry…._


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:This is a story from the Hobbit. Movie inspired. It is about those who help us grow and shape us as they prepare us for life. A father is not always the one responsible for your birth, a father is someone you can look up to, no matter how tall you get. Fili and Kili never lacked for a father.

Warning: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, nor the actual Dwarves. All I own is my own three inch high Fili, Kili and Co. and they shall suffer naught for my stories…

* * *

_**No Matter How Tall You Get**_

Chapter 3

There were times when Bilbo was hard pressed to say who he found the most frightening of the Dwarves. Dwalin with his large frame and dangerous look could certainly frighten you if he wished too. The tattoos on his bald head did nothing to soften his impression.

Bifur with the axe head still in his head and a speech Bilbo did not understand could also unnerve him, and so could Thorin.

The difference was that Bifur made him uncertain of what he should do, and Thorin made him doubt himself while Dwalin mostly made him scared. He had such a brusque manner to him that Bilbo thought anyone would be scared. Balin of course who was his brother was not affected by it, and neither was Thorin whom Dwalin had sworn his oath to. The others though, including Kili would look nervous if they had done anything to anger the sturdy Dwarf. Fili bore it better, but even he might shift his eyes as if he was not entirely sure of himself.

He had the bearing of Thorin, but still showed the insecurity of youth.

Bilbo had thought that he never would get close to Dwalin in anyway. Bofur with his easy manners and teasing smile was not so hard. Balin was so gentle one could not be afraid of him even if one tried. Ori was so gentle and quiet, and Nori was just mostly very quiet. Fili and Kili were the easiest of all, he got along with them from the start for they refused to not get along with you. Kili saw everyone as a new friend and would not take no for an answer. He sought you out and dragged you along and you had no choice but to love him for it. He was so full of life and love that he was well near bursting with it. Fili by his side was more quiet, smiling gently and amused at his brother. He was just as wild if he was turned lose though.

Between the two of them they could wreck more chaos and mayhem than anyone else that Bilbo had ever known, and he had seen Dwalin angered once or twice by them. Kili saw no reason to ignore Dwalin if he wished to pull a prank, and Fili would not back down from a challenge.

They would be running for their lives, Kili leaping over the fire, his brother dodging around it as they had played a joke on the older Dwarf.

Thorin would not say a word to calm his friend as his nephews appeared to flee for their life. If the two youths had angered the Dwarf, then Thorin considered them deserving of anything they received and the boys expected no aid from him.

If the two quarreled as they often did Dwalin had little patience for them. He'd tear them apart and throw them to the side. Both would land with heavy thuds and slowly climb back to their feet, looking chastised and much calmer. Young they were, and reckless, but never so reckless they deliberately pushed Dwalin past his patience. Having done so once as children it was enough for them to never make the mistake again.

Bilbo could not blame them, he was surprised they'd even argue in front of the mighty Dwarf again the next day.

Dwalin still frightened him at times even though Kili had assured him many times that he was harmless, and Kili certainly seemed to think so. When it was cold and no one else was sitting by the fire, all busy with their own tasks, Kili thought nothing of pressing close to Dwalin. Fili kept slightly more of a respectful distance, but not by much.

That Dwalin tolerated them there was no doubt, and Bilbo was quite certain that he cared for them in his own way. His brother seemed to care for the youngsters a great deal. He had been responsible for their schooling and it was to him they still turned when they had questions. Neither would seek out Dwalin for answers though.

Dwalin was unusually big for a dwarf and it was a lucky thing too Bilbo came to think. His size and strength came to use more than once. He could lift what the others could not. He did help Kili and Fili to practice with their swords, and was none to gentle while he did so. In spite of the skill the two showed they were no match for Dwalin and would always find themselves sitting on the ground rubbing bruises.

There were times when Bilbo even found himself doubting if Dwalin truly cared for them, or if it was only for the heirs they were. The nephews of a very dear friend.

The larger Dwarf had been in a foul mood due to a sadly lacking supper, something that affected them all. Kili had angered him though not by intent, and Fili had stepped between the two as he always did. Fili might have been more careful for his own part, but he paid no heed to any danger where Kili was concerned.

The younger of the two stood uncertain and looking worried, Fili was angry and there was no doubt about it. Bilbo admired him for not backing down but almost worried that Dwalin would lose his temper completely. Next to the large Dwarf he did look very small and even vulnerable.

Bilbo looked around, wondering when Thorin would intervene, but it appeared as if he did not. Perhaps he wanted to see how Fili would handle it, Bilbo couldn't tell. What he knew was that Fili would not back down. It was clear from the look on his face.

Neither one would back down he knew, Dwalin would not be seen giving in to someone hardly more than a child. The same as Fili would not give in and prove himself a child.

Finally Balin stepped in and broke them apart. He could negotiate a peace between them where both gave a curt nod to the other before stepping apart. Kili running to his brother as if he did not believe he was alive and well.

After an argument with Dwalin Bilbo did not blame him either. Fili brushed him off, not happy with the situation at all. For once he denied the closeness that Kili offered, something that appeared to hurt the younger of the two. Again Bilbo could understand, Kili was worried. He saw himself as responsible, because it was on account of him that Fili had quarreled with Dwalin. He was even more concerned because Fili would not allow him near. The two of them were not used to being apart. They were always staying close together. Bilbo had noticed it from the start. Dori always kept a close eye on Ori but it was not the same at all. Kili and Fili sat beside each other to eat. They lay beside each other to sleep and never had any real distance between them. One might stray to speak to someone else, but they were always close and for Fili to turn away his brother just struck Bilbo as wrong. He found himself worrying just as Kili did but he could also understand that Fili simply needed some time and space. The respect he held for Dwalin was always easy to see. Neither boy could have hidden it if they tried. They cared for the gruff Dwarf and they admired him. Fili had been torn by the urge to protect his brother and the need to defer to Dwalin.

Bilbo could see it as a part of growing up. When you grew you needed to form a new relationship with those older than you. He knew it, and the youths were learning it. He noticed that some gave the golden haired Dwarf amused looks for it. They appeared pleased to see his troubled frown as he sat apart from the others. Balin looked upon him with gentle understanding. It was clear that the elderly Dwarf knew only too well how he must be feeling, and he nudged Kili to take him with him and distract him. Kili had no real understanding of what had occurred as he was still sheltered from this part of growing up by his brother.

There was no clear warning, but Bilbo came to realize later that the company had disturbed a huge boar that resided nearby. He must have taken quite the offence to their presence for he charged them. Their only warning was a rustle in the bushes close by, and then the boar was in the camp with them. Packs went flying and Dwarves grabbed for their weapons. Bofur threw his mattock, and an axe imbedded itself in the skull of the brute.

They were quick to stop the charge, but not quick enough. Fili had not reached for his weapons as Bilbo had thought he would. He had seen how quick he could be. Fili had proved it several times already but his first instinct was always his brother. Kili was nowhere near him and not in danger at all. He had his sword at ready, his bow lying by his bedroll. Fili though had wasted valuable time searching for him instead of preparing himself. The boar was nearly dead, but it was still charging and bearing down on the Dwarf who had nowhere to go.

Reaching for his sword Fili leapt back to give himself more room and lost his balance as his foot landed on a loose rock. He crashed to the ground with his swords still trapped under him. Bilbo heard himself cry out in fear as he knew what would happen, and then Dwalin was there. Stepping in front of the youth on the ground he grabbed the boar by the tusks. Next to him the boar seemed a huge monster, but it was dying and its strength fading. It was the advantage that gave Dwalin the strength needed to wrench it aside just before it could reach Fili.

Dwalin twisted the mighty head aside, turning the beast as it drew its last shuddering breath. It collapsed to the ground, trapping Fili's leg under its mass so close had it been.

Bilbo dared scarcely breath, so frightened was he. Fili was so still he wasn't sure if the boar had not already killed him. Dwalin paid him no heed but drew his axe, striking with all his strength into the skull of the beast.

Bilbo realized then what he was doing. As long as the there was the slightest chance of the brute still being alive Fili was still in great danger. A thrashing head could still cut him with the razor sharp tusks. Dwalin's blow ensured that there was no mistake in believing the boar dead.

After he had dealt the final blow Fili moved. He had remained still only so that Dwalin would not need to worry about striking him by mistake.

Kili who had been held back by Thorin for his own safety came running and threw himself down on the ground beside his brother. Fili attempted to push him away so that he could free himself of the mighty weight holding him down. He tried to make light of it but Bilbo could tell easily that the experience had frightened him. He was shaking as he was helped to his feet though he assured them that he was fine. Dwalin eyed him quickly then set to the task of freeing his axe while Bombur declared happily that they would have roasted boar for a meal. Thorin who had come to his nephew's side voiced no objection.

Kili had an arm around his brother and Thorin could not quite get close enough to look him over properly, but he could tell, he was mostly unharmed by the way he sought to assure and comfort Kili and apologize to Dwalin for his clumsiness at the same time. Dwalin who only grunted something in reply.

Bilbo would have thought it the end of the matter then. He assumed that Dwalin would always step between the heirs and any danger because of his oath. It probably didn't matter what he thought about the boys at the moment, his loyalty to Thorin and the company allowed for nothing else.

Bombur had his full attention on the meat he was cooking. The best parts he declared would go to the ones who had been responsible for bringing it down. Dwalin who had dealt the final blow was to have the largest share, but Bofur, Glóin and Nori who had helped was to have a share. Fili was offered the same but declined with an embarrassed smile as he claimed he had done nothing but trip over his own feet.

Óin forced him to sit and undress later, determined to make sure he was unhurt. Which he was aside from bruises and a few small cuts. One of the tusks had cut through the material of his trousers to scratch his leg. Compared to how serious it could have been though he had gotten off very lightly with a dark set of deep bruises being the worst.

Óin was applying salve to it as Bombur just had the meat ready, dealing out the fair shares before filling bowls for the others with the lesser bits. It surprised Bilbo a little to notice that Thorin was content with the lesser share, but then Dwarves had their own sense for what was proper, and Thorin had not been one to kill the beast. He had been intent on protecting Kili as Fili was too far from his reach.

Dwalin though tore a large chunk from his piece and walking past where Óin was just finishing with his young charge he dropped it in Fili's bowl while putting a hand lightly on his shoulder.

It was a gesture which meaning escaped Bilbo at first. Fili had already been offered a share and declined after all. Then he saw the way Fili looked up at Dwalin.

Never had he seen such admiration in the eye of someone as the way Fili gazed up at Dwalin then. Balin smiled knowingly as he met Bilbo's eye.

Dwalin had not acted merely because Fili was the heir of Thorin. He would have done the same for any of them true enough, but there was more to it. Something that wasn't because Dwalin saved him but because he shared the meat with him. It clearly meant a lot to him, because Kili did not attempt to steal the smallest morsel of it. Which was quite unusual Bilbo knew. Any treat Fili had that Kili did not the younger one would attempt to steal from him and Fili generally let him.

It was strange, but Bilbo thought that perhaps Fili had even managed to assert himself as just a little more of an adult in the eye of Dwalin because he didn't back down from him. Perhaps that was why he shared his meat with the lad, and perhaps that was why Fili held such wonderment in his eyes as he looked up at him. The smile on his face that of a little boy just granted that which his heart desired most.

When Fili had turned back to his meal and to Kili Dwalin looked at them, and Bilbo thought he recognized the look in his eye as well.

He had learned about it from Balin and now knew what it meant, the look of someone who does not look only upon the family of a friend, but the sons of your own heart as well.

_**TBC**_

_Please review, the Cricket is hungry…._


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:This is a story from the Hobbit. Movie inspired. It is about those who help us grow and shape us as they prepare us for life. A father is not always the one responsible for your birth, a father is someone you can look up to, no matter how tall you get. Fili and Kili never lacked for a father.

Warning: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, nor the actual dwarves. All I own is my own three inch high Fili and Kili and they shall suffer naught for my stories…

* * *

_**No Matter How Tall You Get**_

Chapter 4

Bilbo wasn't sure of Nori at all. He was quiet and mostly kept to himself. He did look out for his brothers, especially Ori who was the baby of the family. Even so he never quite seemed to interact with him. Certainly not like Kili and Fili did with one another, but then the two of them were somewhat special. Balin and Dwalin were brothers too, and would sit in comfortable silence or keep an easy conversation. Bifur, Bofur and Bombur would enjoy the company of one another. They all were like Bilbo was used to family being like, except Kili and Fili, and Nori.

Kili and Fili were more, one was never without the other and what they did they did together. Fili had no thought for himself before Kili's needs were seen too. Something that Kili apparently took for granted. It was the way it was supposed to be according to the two, and Bilbo was not willing to stick his neck out and tell them otherwise.

Nori though never spent much time with anyone beside himself. He sat on his own to smoke his pipe and did not appear to long for company.

Sure enough, he would laugh just as heartily as all the rest at the antics of the younger ones. Once more, Kili and Fili. Ori would not allow himself to be drawn into such mischief as those two did. He was much too calm and too sensible to even ponder it.

When Bombur woke with flowers stuck everywhere into his beard and Bofur found a garland of flowers wrapped around his mattock no one had to wonder who was responsible. No one cared who had done what, who had done the beard and who had decorated the mattock. It did not matter to them either. Both victims bore it with grace, allowing the others to laugh for a moment but swearing vengeance.

Kili gazed at them with wide eyed innocence no one believed while Fili met their eyes with something of a challenge. They might take revenge on him for the deed, but it only meant he would take revenge in turn.

Nori laughed just as hard as the others did, and he applauded when Ori found his book had been used for pressing flowers. Between every page were flowers and leaves. All placed there with great care it appeared. Even so he was quite flustered. Torn between his annoyance and his delight over finding such fine specimen. No one could say that Fili and Kili did not take care in what they did.

Nori laughed and teased his younger brother as he sought to work it out. Kili was rolling on the ground as he could not even sit for laughing so hard. Dori scowled at him while Dwalin chuckled happily. Glóin, never more grateful that his own child was much calmer shook his head in amusement. Bofur was slapping his knee, never missing a chance to laugh and Fili had first only worn a smirk on his face but was now doubled over with laughter barely held in check.

Finally Ori was able to decide on a course of action and the camp settled down to quiet again. Ori giving his full attention to his book while Thorin sent Kili and Fili to the ponies with a deeply felt sigh. Bilbo didn't blame him, as amusing as the boys were they could wear on your patience from time to time.

Ori joined them, apparently curious about some of the fauna they had found. Though Bilbo doubted they would be able to give him a satisfying answer. They two paid no more heed to flowers than to note the colour.

They were only called back later when it was remembered that none of them had eaten, and by then there was not much food left. Bombur had made short work of it with the aid of the others. Balin was just finishing while Nori was still eating.

Ori went to Bombur to fetch the bowls after Bombur had scraped the pot clean in an attempt to fill them. Kili and Fili had settled down on their bedrolls and Fili was stripping off the top layer of weapons to make ready to sleep. Bilbo doubted he removed them all just because he meant to sleep. He found it hard to be sure not knowing how many he carried, but there was quite an impressive pile on the ground.

Ori took all three bowls in his hands, balancing them carefully back to the two brothers. He picked his steps with much care but even so managed to trip and the bowls went flying.

Kili spun, attempting to catch one but failed. Fili holding no hope of saving their supper simply ducked instead.

Ori rose to his feet, a look of horror on his face as he realized that he had lost all their supper and knowing there was no more to replace it. He ducked his head as if he expected them to be angry but the brothers only sighed.

"Was likely as not fit for eating anyway," Fili declared with a sigh as he poked at a patch of messy grass where traces of soup lingered.

"Actually it was really good," Bofur grinned as he drew a finger inside his bowl to get the last drop.

Thorin gave the three youths a sympathetic look as he put his empty bowl aside. Going hungry one night would not do them any harm. Since there was no more food there was little to help it, but he still felt sorry for them just the same.

"I'm terribly sorry," Ori apologized. His face was red with shame as if he feared that the two brothers would be angry with him. Bilbo understood his fear for it seemed likely that they would blame him and his clumsiness for their lack of supper.

"It is of no matter," Fili assured him, settling down.

"Not your fault," Kili played with one of the spoons before tossing it down again. He wore an annoyed scowl on his face but it was not directed towards Ori. It was just that he was not used to being denied supper. If there was little food to be had Fili would always ensure that he had enough. Now he looked up at his brother, a small childish part of him wondering why Fili had not fixed it yet.

Fili who knew the look on his face simply grinned.

"I did not mean to be so clumsy," Ori apologized again. The scowl on Kili's face did nothing to comfort him.

"Only a misfortune," Fili declared. "Pay my oaf of a brother no heed Ori. He is cross over the growling in his belly. Not with you. Not even he is a big enough fool to think you'd lose your own supper just to spoil ours."

His words seemed to calm Ori somewhat though he still blushed and looked flustered.

Bilbo found himself wishing that he had something, anything to give them for they certainly looked miserable. Ori sat down beside the two while Fili attempted light hearted teasing and Kili studied the inside of a bowl to see if any scraps or morsels could be saved. The smallest drop would give him comfort.

The problem was that there simply wasn't any more food to be had.

Putting his bowl down with a sigh Bilbo noticed that Nori was simply watching them with a bemused smile. He knew he cared for his brother and expected he felt sorry for him. Dori was looking both crossed and annoyed. He was upset that he could not set things to right for his brother. An older brother who could not see to the need of his younger charge was disgusting to him.

The shouts from the others about how good the soup had been were met by glares, scowls and eventually rude gestures from Kili while Fili only shrugged. Then a few calls referred more to Ori's clumsiness than the quality of the soup and to Bilbo's surprise Fili acted. He was still seated and did not move, but the glares he sent them silenced them instantly. There was such a challenge in the glare that all quieted instantly and Bilbo thought that never had Fili looked so much like Thorin. Ori was no real relation to him, but the instinct of an older brother was clear. It was fine to make fun of their hunger, but not of Ori.

It gave him a new respect for the golden haired Dwarf. He had seen Fili as a troublemaker, a very friendly one but a troublemaker just the same. One who protected his brother fiercely but he was pleased to note he would include others into that protection.

Nori appeared to think so too, he gave a small smile. Dori had looked flustered as if he had been about to step in when Fili had beaten him to it.

Nori stood with a glance into his own bowl, half full and with soup by now gone cold. Still he took it over to the three and handed it to Ori. His younger brother looked up at him with surprise, then smiled shyly.

"Hold on to it this time," Nori urged, ruffling his hair. "And do not let them two eat all of it. It's not much stretched between three, but better than nothing."

"Thank you," Ori beamed happily.

"Can't let my brother go hungry, can I," Nori winked at him before he retreated back to his own seat.

"Thank you Nori," Fili spoke while Kili was picking their spoons from the ground. He had not bothered to clear the mess up before, but now he passed one to his brother. Ori took the spoon Nori had left in the bowl and then all three crowded around it. Taking a spoon each in turn until the soup was gone. It was possible that the other two did not notice, but Bilbo saw how Fili allowed them both to have their turn first. He also took only a few drops in his last spoon so that the other two would have one last each.

He'd never seen Nori treat his younger brother with such kindness before, and he had certainly not seen him include the two Durin brothers in it.

It was nice and comforting to know that even Nori who was so hard to understand would undoubtedly look out for the younger ones.

**TBC**

_**Please review, the Cricket is hungry….**_


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:This is a story from the Hobbit. Movie inspired. It is about those who help us grow and shape us as they prepare us for life. A father is not always the one responsible for your birth, a father is someone you can look up to, no matter how tall you get. Fili and Kili never lacked for a father.

Warning: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, nor the actual dwarves. All I own is my own three inch high Fili and Kili and they shall suffer naught for my stories…

* * *

_**No Matter How Tall You Get**_

_Chapter 5_

Bofur was friendly and outgoing. He could be a little loud and a little too friendly in his blunt and loud way but Bilbo had come to count on him for a kind word or easy smile. He'd tease mercilessly and never miss the chance for a joke but he had a kind and warm heart.

He was just as likely to join Fili and Kili in play as to chastise them for a prank they had pulled. Bilbo found he could really enjoy himself in his company. He wasn't quite sure how to describe it though but he noticed that he wasn't the only one who felt that way. Kili and Fili often sought out his company.

"It's easy," Kili told him. "Some of them are too old to be much fun. Bofur isn't."

"Old enough to know better, but still too young to care," Fili added.

Bilbo had noticed that Fili was quite good with words. He could be quiet, but when he spoke he appeared to have thought things through, mostly.

Kili had an enthusiasm that bubbled over until you didn't know which way to turn while Fili was more relaxed and calm. Yet then he would show a burst of energy that far surpassed Kili and you'd never know what was happening.

Whenever the two brothers sparred it was quickly evident that Kili's normal energy was of no use against his brother. Fili could continue as long as Kili did and his strokes never slowed.

"How does a Dwarf chose his weapons?" Bilbo asked Bofur. He'd come to learn that if they all had their roles, then Bofur was the one who you asked idle questions. Kili had helped him to see that, admitting that he often did himself.

"It's different for all Dwarves," Bofur declared. "Some of us has it chosen for us, some chose all on our own."

"I was raised to believe that the axe was the weapon all Dwarves preferred," Bilbo admitted. "But neither Kili nor Fili carries one. Well Fili sort of does, but they're not real axes, are they?"

"You wouldn't be wanting to chop down a tree with them little things," Bofur laughed as he thought about he small but heavy blades Fili carried strapped to his boots. "They're mighty good for throwing though. They'll make you think twice about getting too close."

"As Kili uses his bow?" Bilbo mused and Bofur nodded. "Then why not carry a bow as well."

"Lad never took to it," Bofur grinned, nudging him with an almost gentle elbow. "The bow takes a quick eye and steady hand. Good reflexes, now, that's Kili for you. The boy is quick enough and has a very steady hand."

"And Fili does not?" Bilbo was curious now.

Bofur laughed, then called out. "What say you Fili? You got the steady hand for shooting the bow? How's your aim lad? You've not been shooting the laundry lately have you?"

Fili spun around with a glare, snatching one of the blades from his vambraces. Bilbo only saw a blur of motion while Kili was laughing so hard he fell over. A dull thud came from the tree behind Bofur and Bilbo looked up to see Fili's knife embedded there in the wood.

"My aim good enough for you?" the blond Dwarf growled. He sounded quite menacing and Bilbo found himself swallowing.

"Just wanting you to keep on your toes lad," Bofur laughed as he pulled the knife free and tossed it back to Fili who absently caught it. He had most of his attention on Kili who was still rolling on the ground laughing.

Finally when Kili did not appear to stop laughing, and several others who had caught on were laughing as well Fili gave them all a scowl before he moved to the outer parts of the camp. Bofur did not appear the slightest contrite but Bilbo found himself uncertain. He did not want to be the reason why the Dwarves quarrelled.

"No fear master Hobbit," Bofur smiled. "He shan't be cross with us for long. Fili's a sure hand with those knives of his, but not with the bow. It is best left for Kili."

"I see," Bilbo mused.

"He shoots a swift arrow to be sure," Bofur grinned. "But poor choice of target, shot one right through the laundry on the line when he was little so he did. A hole clean through Thorin's finest winter gear..." *

"Oh," Bilbo couldn't stop himself from giggling.

"But you didn't hear that from me now, did you?" Bofur winked. "He'll not want you to know, but he'll be more inclined to think that Kili told you. Let him, it's about time the two of them had a good argument, amusing to watch."

Bilbo agreed to keep his silence, preferring not to bring the incident up. The other Dwarves appeared to call it to mind quite often over the course of the next few days anyway, and he did not want to add to the young Dwarves embarrassment.

If Fili blamed Bofur for bringing it up and reminding the others about the incident it didn't show in his interaction with the older Dwarf. Bofur was older with a little more experience so Fili and Kili both tended to go to him with questions much like he did himself he realized. He couldn't say he blamed them for he couldn't imagine going to Thorin with certain questions. They were young enough to still be embarrassed by things that didn't worry you so much with age. Something that was bluntly pointed out to them at times by the rest of the company.

Even Ori sometimes sought the advice of Bofur rather than that of his own brother. Given how Dori tended to worry a little too much for his younger brother Bilbo understood him as well.

Bofur could settle with all three of them for a pipe and a quiet chat.

Kili and Fili had been arguing, an argument that had been more rowdy than their usual disagreements. As far as Bilbo could tell it had to do with the laundry incident. Fili was not happy about still being teased, and refused to believe that Kili hadn't played the major part in bringing it up. It had been settled, by Thorin, and not in a gentle manner so in the end both lads were sulking. Ori, who had sort of got caught up between the two of them through no fault of his own was equally subdued when Bofur called them over.

Bilbo who sat within easy hearing range smiled softly as Bofur spoke quietly to them. Before long he had Kili laughing and Ori smiling while Fili looked somewhat bemused. They brought out their pipes and Kili turned sideways to lean against his brother. Fili in turn leaned against Bofur as Kili's weight strained his balance.

Bofur did not mind getting the younger ones into a little trouble now and again Bilbo realized, but he looked after them just the same. With advice and comfort when the younger ones found themselves confused by their place. Too old to be children, too young to be men. It wasn't an easy part of your life Bilbo knew. Bofur knew and understood it and was more than willing to help them through the rough spots.

**TBC**

_**Please review, the Cricket is hungry….. **_

*A honorific mentioning based on an episode of Young Hercules, where Iolaus, played by Dean O'gorman had once as a child shot an arrow through his father's underwear…


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:This is a story from the Hobbit. Movie inspired. It is about those who help us grow and shape us as they prepare us for life. A father is not always the one responsible for your birth, a father is someone you can look up to, no matter how tall you get. Fili and Kili never lacked for a father.

Warning: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, nor the actual dwarves. All I own is my own three inch high Fili and Kili and they shall suffer naught for my stories…

* * *

_**No Matter How Tall You Get**_

_Chapter 6_

Bilbo was unable to understand Bifur unless someone translated for him, and sometimes he wondered if the others did. It was possible that Gandalf was the one who understood him the best of all. He'd quickly learned though that no matter how menacing he could appear there was no need to fear him. Bifur was quite a pleasant Dwarf when you got to know him, even if that wasn't always easy.

He often kept company with his cousins, Bofur and Bombur, but would keep company with any Dwarf. Kili and Fili he viewed with a sometimes tired patience while he seemed to have a fond protective streak for Ori.

It made sense to Bilbo, Ori needed just a little more protection than Kili and Fili, actually sometimes he needed protection from Kili and Fili.

Since the three of them were the youngest the two brothers seemed to have decided that when a third party was needed for some dubious activity, Ori was it. In spite of Dori's attempts to protect his young charge they were quite successful in convincing him.

Bilbo believed it was because Kili and Fili had a strong charismatic pull to them. They were sure of themselves and confident with a certain charm. Ori simply wished to belong and find his place. When the brothers turned their charm on him, he was chanceless.

He had heard Fili and Kili whisper between one another for the better part of the evening and knew they were up to something. Then they drew closer to Ori and started whispering again. At first Ori kept shaking his head but then he seemed to give in.

Bilbo wasn't sure what they were planning, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. Sometimes it was preferable not to.

Some of the other Dwarves were shaking their heads, apparently not in the mood for the antics of the younger ones. That was something that Bilbo recognized. Grown Hobbits were much the same way. Sometimes they enjoyed the games of the children, but sometimes they only wanted peace and quiet. Dori would probably have put an end to it but he was speaking softly to Thorin and had not noticed.

That was when Bifur walked over to them, and grabbing Kili and Fili by the scruff of their necks and slamming their heads together. Bilbo heard the dull thud and winced. Once they were released the two fell over in opposite directions and Ori looked up startled at Bifur.

The older Dwarf grumbled something that Bilbo couldn't understand, his gestures not quite clear either.

Bilbo couldn't understand it at all, and Ori looked confused.

"We weren't going to do anything," Kili put in as he climbed to his feet.

Fili hissed at him to silence him but Kili continued. "Just a joke Bifur."

Again Bifur reached for them, but this time both ducked away. Then Bifur said something else, jerked his thumb and Ori went back to join the others while Kili and Fili remained behind, Kili with a pout on his face and Fili with a slightly disappointed frown.

Kili and Fili remained behind, listening to a somewhat lengthy lecture that Bifur delivered. Both of them looking more confused than apologetic. Finally when he was through Bifur reached up to tussle their hair before he grabbed their collars to turn them around. A light shove sent them on their way and they disappeared into the wood around the camp.

They returned later with firewood and a couple of rabbits that Kili had been able to get while Fili focused on the wood. The rabbit did add more flavour to the stew but the two boys still looked glum. Bilbo thought it had something to do with their scheme being ruined. They clearly didn't enjoy being caught before they were able to carry it out.

At the time Bilbo thought that meant Bifur was not in favour of their antics but he found out later it was not quite so. Bifur did not approve of some of their schemes. He did not approve of them involving Ori in some of the more dubious ones. He did however have nothing against some of their other pranks and jokes. He especially had nothing against the jokes they played on each other.

When they had skinned the rabbits for supper Kili got his hands on one of the pelts. Bilbo watched idly as Kili started stuffing the skin with leaves and twigs, and bound it together with twine. He couldn't imagine what he wanted it for, but Kili worked diligently on it, and Bifur tossed him a short length of string for it.

Then during the night as Kili sat his watch Bilbo woke up by the Dwarf coming close. Normally if Kili was to wake Fili he'd approach the Dwarf from the other side, but now he came up towards Bilbo.

"Is it my watch?" the Hobbit asked and Kili hushed him.

"No, it will be Fili's but not yet," he whispered. He brought out the rabbit pelt, now partially stuffed, and placed it on the ground beside his brother. The nose was close to his face and Bilbo shuddered. When Fili awoke, all he would see would be the face of the rabbit hardly an inch from his nose. If it was him he knew he'd panic and he wondered if Bifur had known Kili's plan when he gave him the string.

He probably had he decided. This was a side of the Dwarves he would never get used to. Kili took up his watch again and Bilbo found himself falling back asleep.

He woke again when something hit his shoulder. Opening his eyes he noticed how a small pebble struck Fili's head to bounce and land on his own. He did not need to look to know it was Kili.

Beside him Fili stiffened, then opened his eyes. With a quiet yelp the blond Dwarf jerked awake. He sat up and his hand lashed out. Bilbo had no time to see where the knife came from, but it embedded itself into the rabbit skin to the sound of Kili's muffled laughter. He was really trying to be quiet but even so a few of the others woke.

Bofur snorted amused while Bifur grinned. Bombur didn't even stir and Balin shook his head.

Fili pulled his knife free, hefted it for a moment as if he considered throwing it towards his brother. Then he started cleaning it on the grass.

Bilbo looked closer, he could see Fili's weapons on the ground beside them, the larger share that was. At least he had assumed it was the largest part. Now he found he wasn't so sure. How many knives could the Dwarf possibly wear, and how could he sleep with them? It didn't make sense at all and he shook his head.

Kili grinned at him, while Fili slipped the knife away.

"Your turn for the watch brother," Kili stifled a yawn.

"And you thought that a proper way to wake me?" Fili challenged as he rose.

"I remember how you loved that stuffed thing mother made you when you were little," Kili beamed innocently.

Fili gave something of a snarl, "that was you brother, and you know it."

Kili chuckled quietly, unconcerned as he approached Bilbo. He passed by his brother and Fili's hand and foot shot out at the same time. Kili tripped over his brother and gave a small yelp as he landed hard on his back. Fili had followed him down, one knee on the ground beside Kili, his fist a steady grip on his ear so that Kili made a face of pain and discomfort.

"Goodnight brother," Fili hissed.

Kili gave him a sweet smile of innocence and Fili made a look of disgust as he stood. Then even in spite of the trick Kili had played on him he shrugged out of his coat to drape it over his brother. It was their habit Bilbo knew, the one on watch would give the one sleeping his coat for warmth. It never seemed to matter who was the most cold at the moment, the one who slept had the coat.

As Fili strolled around the sleeping Dwarves Bilbo heard Bifur chuckle quietly before the older Dwarf went back to sleep.

It was odd, very odd he mused. He saw Bifur grab the boys and sit them down as he stood grunting and gesticulating wildly in front of them. He was obviously explaining something to them, something of importance even if neither appeared to be sure of what.

Kili gazed at him with his mouth slightly open, a look of complete confusion on his face. Bifur when excited was even harder to understand than Bifur in general. Beside him Fili listened with more attention, nodding at times. He looked quite serious and even chastised and Bilbo had an idea that the two of them had been up to something again.

When he was through Bifur grabbed them both by the scruff of the neck, shaking them lightly before slamming their heads together gently. This time he appeared to act more with affection than anger and the boys laughed.

Balin watched with a bemused smile and Gandalf chuckled amused before he lit his pipe.

Fili and Kili with a determination that seemed to come from the conversation headed over to Ori. Instead of a prank this time though they involved him in target practice with his slingshot. Both would throw bits of wood or other odd items into the air for him to shot them. They would also help him find the ammunition needed for the exercise.

It made sense that the young Dwarf needed practice as well, and Bilbo noted how Fili and Kili were quite encouraging as they worked with him. There was no scorn when he failed, no degrading comments about the weapons.

They did however true to form eventually turn it into a wrestling game of sorts. Ori accidentally hit Kili with one of his rocks, and while the Dwarf was not angered Fili was laughing. Ori tried to apologize as Kili took the slingshot from him, firing a stone at his brother. His aim was as sure with the sling shot as with the bow and Bilbo winced.

He had thought Bifur might break it up as he had been the one to order them to practice. Instead the gruff Dwarf seemed to consider it his entertainment for the evening. He sat calmly smoking his pipe while the three youngest tore around the clearing. The sling shot was involved, with the Dwarves presenting the moving targets. Trying to dodge so as not to be hit and yet hit one of the other.

Dori scoffed and fretted while Nori took it in strides.

"It's good practice," Balin mused.

"If they do not get one another killed," Bilbo snorted.

"Oh, there's no fear of that," Balin patted his shoulder. "But it is good practice."

Bilbo lit his own pipe, taking a step back out of the danger zone. Bifur had set them up for practice, then the practice was a practice fight. He wasn't sure what they would learn from it, perhaps working together he decided. Ori was still shy and certainly not used to such a rough game but Kili and Fili could be gentle with him even as they were rough with each other. Bifur watched, and made sure nothing got out of hand. He was there to keep them in line when he deemed it necessary, but he was also there to encourage them to play when they had the chance. He was there to lecture and guide, but might follow when one had an idea.

When it came to the boys he had his own role to play Bilbo decided. He was what he decided that they needed at the moment. He took on his part in guiding them through the young adulthood willingly and made it clear he would see them grow into Dwarves to be proud of.

The look in his eyes when he looked at them though made it clear he already was.

**TBC**

**_Please review, the Cricket is hungry…._**

And many many thanks to all those who have hit the favourite and follow, the push of the button can make a day happier. :D /Elenhin


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:This is a story from the Hobbit. Movie inspired. It is about those who help us grow and shape us as they prepare us for life. A father is not always the one responsible for your birth, a father is someone you can look up to, no matter how tall you get. Fili and Kili never lacked for a father.

Warning: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, nor the actual dwarves. All I own is my own three inch high Fili and Kili and they shall suffer naught for my stories…

* * *

_**No Matter How Tall You Get**_

Chapter 7

Glóin had a son of his own Bilbo had found out, a few years younger than Kili and Fili by the name of Gimli. He had been told that he was turning out to be the spitting image of his father and it was clear to see how proud of him Glóin was. He also declared openly that he was glad he was nothing like Kili and Fili.

It was the opinion of most the others, Thorin included that he should be happy for that. Even Kili and Fili themselves would laugh and declared that Glóin had it much easier than their uncle. Apparently they had spent a good deal of time with Gimli, playing as well as training. He had been raised to be a craftsman and a warrior. The main difference as Kili and Fili had been raised mainly to warriors. It was because they were the heirs they had to be warriors before anything else. It was a good thing neither of them appeared to mind it.

Glóin as the father of their friend seemed to have insight in them that the others did not always have. He had heard stories from his own sons about what the other two were up to, and had seen them tumbling around together when they were not old enough for training. Gimli would trail after the other two, and they would include him in their games quite often. Of course this meant they included him in everything from harmless games to schemes of stealing pies.

One thing to be said in their favour was that if a scheme went wrong they never left the younger one to face it on his own. Fili would always take most of the blame on himself for being the oldest one. Then behind him Kili and Gimli stood looking worried and uncertain. Kili with his big dark eyes could melt any heart and Gimli being a mere babe made it hard for anyone to stay mad at them.

Glóin had always been glad that there were someone closer to Gimli's age for him to play with. It was hard for them all to live like refuges, but hardest for the children. Food was not as plentiful as it had been. Many children were ill and some did not make it. Gimli had been more fortunate than many of the others. He had been born healthy and strong and grown well. Kili had always been small for his age until eventually he caught up. Fili had been more of a sickly child even if he grew normally. Thorin had worried about them then he knew, in a way he never had to worry about his own boy. Perhaps it was why he viewed the boys the way he did. Older than his own boy, and yet not.

Having helped Kili to make a spare bowstring for his bow he ruffled his hair fondly and looked up to see Bilbo watching them with a soft smile. Kili laughed and ducked away, wrapping the bowstring securely before stowing it away carefully in his pack. He then joined the Hobbit on the ground, bringing out his pipe and accepting the tobacco that he passed him.

Bilbo looking up to where Fili stood not far away raised an eyebrow to let the older brother know there was a pipe for him if he wanted it. Fili though shook his head, focused on something else for the moment.

"He's just thinking," Kili told him cheerfully. "He does that at times, goes all quiet and is no fun at all. Says he's thinking. It makes everyone think he's so smart."

"But you don't?" Bilbo asked teasingly.

"Nah, he's just wearing out his brain for no good reason," Kili shrugged. "Fili is kind of smarter I guess, but I don't know if I think it's smart to think all the time."

"Hobbits tend not to dwell too long on things," Bilbo mused.

"Most of us don't," Kili agreed. "But he's gonna be doing it most of tonight." He gave a dramatic sigh. "Glóin says it's a good thing."

"Glóin is a wise Dwarf," Bilbo mused. He certainly had struck him as one.

"Oh yes, certainly," Kili agreed. "But wise is sometimes boring. I don't like it when things get boring."

"No you don't," Bilbo chuckled.

"At least Glóin realizes we're grown now," Kili spoke up. "A lot of the older Dwarves treats us as if we were children still." He gave a snort to show his disgust over this situation.

Bilbo sucked on his pipe and blew out a smoke ring. "I think it's the nature of adults to regret the growing of children," he mused.

"I suppose it is," Kili admitted. "Uncle Thorin likes to tell us how Gimli is much more mature than me and Fili though. He says that is why Glóin think we are grown when we are not, but Uncle can be rather grouchy."

"Yes," he can," Bilbo agreed. Thorin always struck him as grouchy.

"Glóin would take me and Fili along at times with Gimli," Kili suddenly added after some thought. "We were older, but well, there weren't many Dwarflings around and Gimli was really strong for his age."

"Some children are," Bilbo found he enjoyed this conversation. Kili was really easy to talk to especially when he was in a companionable mood like now. "We've had plenty of Hobbits small for their age, and some very big."

"I was small," Kili made another snort of disgust. "It took me ages to start growing. I was always told I was too small for everything and I hated it."

"I expect I would have hated it too," Bilbo admitted. "I was average I expect. Never nothing special."

"Fili was too I imagine, but he was sick a lot," Kili wore a thoughtful look on his face as he sought to remember. "So it didn't matter if he was bigger. He couldn't do all of it anyway. And Glóin was teaching Gimli a lot of things so he took us with him too."

Bilbo listened intently as Kili spoke softly over the pipe.

_Glóin was waiting with Gimli when the two brothers joined them. Kili looking far smaller than he should given his age was walking by Fili's coat. He tended to hang on to his brother with a small hand if he was a little unsure. Fili who had a proper size for his age still moved slowly as he was just only recovered from a bout of illness. Gimli called out cheerfully to them and they waved in turn. Kili forgot his shyness and released his brother to run forward. He grinned as he caught up to his friend, giving Glóin a cheerful greeting as well. Fili when he caught up to them smiled and perfected a bow, offering a more formal greeting. He was being trained by Balin and took it quite seriously. _

"_Well, come then lads," Glóin smiled. He would be taking them to the forge to work. They were yet much too small to truly work the forge, all three of them. Yet Dwarflings learned early and they were all big enough to start their training. They would be sharpening knives and polishing. He'd show them how it was done, and what could be accomplished by hard work. _

_He'd made three crude blades, rough and dull yet. They would be given one each to work on. He did not expect them to turn out perfect. He was well aware that they were likely to be bored but still they would learn. Allowing them to keep the small blades would give them an accomplishment that was palpable. It would also serve to remind them in the future what they could accomplish if they were willing to work hard. _

_Really Kili was the perfect age for it, Fili was perhaps a little old and Gimli a little young. It was the way it was though. He expected Gimli could handle it. The Dwarfling was eager to try anything, especially what the older ones did. Fili was slow only because he didn't have the strength and stamina he should have had. _

_They should be ready now he thought so he had agreed to take all three. They worked together to teach their young ones. _

_He sat them down and gave them the blades, explaining to them what the wanted them to do. Kili instantly waved his around as if he was already carrying a sword and fighting goblins and orcs. Gimli frowned thoughtfully as he contemplated the task and Fili ran his fingers over the metal. _

_Most of his attention went to Gimli and Kili, explaining and aiding. He allowed them to pause and play a game for a few minutes when they grew too restless. Noting that Fili often refrained from joining them. This time it wasn't tiredness after illness that was stopping him. He was focused hard on his work and Glóin smiled. Balin had told him that when Fili devoted himself to a task he showed a stubbornness any Dwarf would be proud of. He would not stop before it was completed. In that determination he was a lot like his uncle. It also gave Glóin a few minutes to aid him. _

_Gimli was devoted to his work but a little young and there was no shame in that. Kili had a surprisingly steady hand and his work was good. He was chattering happily with Gimli since Fili was quiet. The two of them broke out in giggles and Fili looked up, then turned his attention back to what he was doing. _

_Glóin took them home to feed them lunch, but the work in the afternoon was easier. He showed them tools and how to use them rather than keep them at their work. They would continue the next day, and the day after that until the blades were finished. It wouldn't be so many days given how diligent they were and he praised them as he saw they deserved it. When every day was a struggle to survive it was good to see the promise of the future. _

_When he told them they were free to play they left together, Kili and Fili talking about some game they wanted Gimli to play with them. He urged them not to go far though he knew they were wont to stray. Adventurous lads, all three of them. Neither hesitated for a challenge and they often came back wet or covered in mud. _

Bilbo marvelled over how Kili told the story. It wasn't a life and death adventure that had impressed him. It was just the simple every day way that Glóin looked after them as well as his own son. Yet it was perfectly obvious that it had left a strong impression on Kili. Bilbo thought it was no wonder the way he looked up to Glóin. The Dwarves certainly knew to respect their elders he decided.

It also explained why Glóin wasn't angry later when the two boys played one of their jokes on him. Nothing worse than covering the ground under his bedroll with dry twigs that cracked and popped as he settled down on it. The noise was quite loud in the evening and caught the attention of everyone. Glóin frowned, shifted, and frowned again. Kili was leaning against his brother while Fili watched with a smug grin.

The others were laughing as well, even Óin had noticed the cracking sound. Then with a sigh Glóin shifted his bedroll.

The look he gave Kili and Fili carried no anger. It was simple amusement and perhaps some puzzlement concerning when it had been done. They were crafty the two of them and it could be hard to tell when they were up to something. Especially Fili could be very sneaky. The quiet one of the two was harder to catch at it. You constantly found yourself dropping your guard against better judgment.

Bilbo smiled himself, Glóin certainly cared for the boys just as much as they respected the older Dwarf.

**TBC **

_**Please review, the Cricket is hungry…**_


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note:This is a story from the Hobbit. Movie inspired. It is about those who help us grow and shape us as they prepare us for life. A father is not always the one responsible for your birth, a father is someone you can look up to, no matter how tall you get. Fili and Kili never lacked for a father.

Warning: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, nor the actual dwarves. All I own is my own three inch high Fili and Kili and they shall suffer naught for my stories…

_**No Matter How Tall You Get**_

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

Bombur would sometimes spoil the younger Dwarves Bilbo noted. The fat cook certainly enjoyed his food, and could be counted on to always clean out the pot with very little difficulty. Any food that wasn't closely guarded was fair game and Bilbo would never forget when Bombur had carried three large blocks of cheese from his larder, and done away with all three. No, Bombur had no need for a cheese knife, he simple sat down and tucked in, bite after bite until the cheese was gone and then all he did was start on the next one.

Bofur tended to guard him to make sure he left enough for the others, telling him when he considered him to have had enough. His brother and Thorin were the only ones who could ever tell Bombur that he had had enough. Bilbo wasn't really surprised for as good-natured as he was he knew that if he was denied food he could be quit grumpy.

He also swung a mean ladle when cooking Bilbo had noted. Anyone approaching the pot with the intent of sneaking a taste was at risk, the only exception being Thorin who he couldn't imagine ever attempting it to start with. Not even Kili and Fili were able to get past him thought they would work in team.

He'd watched them, first whispering between them, then approaching one from either direction. While Fili sought to distract him with idle chatter Kili attempted to sneak a carrot. Two whacks later from the big ladle both boys took a hasty retreat. If wielding cooking appliances Bombur was a formidable foe Bilbo decided. Kili and Fili for their effort were empty handed, but one was rubbing a bruised forehead and the other a red mark on his cheek. Why they had undertaken such a task, well aware of the risk when the gain was only a simple carrot Bilbo couldn't understand. Especially since they had nothing but their bruises to show for it.

The rest of the company was quick to laugh at their misfortune something that didn't appear to affect them at all. They just shrugged and settled to wait, tending to their weapons in the meantime. Fili had his blades out beside him, a share of them Bilbo thought. He had made it an idle game to try and figure out the exact number of various kinds that Fili carried, but it was hard to be sure. He never seemed to take all of them out at the same time, and Bilbo consequently found he was not certain. Some were distinct enough, or large enough, that he could tell them apart, but some of the smaller ones and the more similar looking ones he simply were not sure off. It could be one seen two times, or three different ones seen at the same time, he simply didn't know.

He always saw to it that they were kept sharp though, and could spend hours honing a blade to perfection. Kili would help him at times, since he only carried his sword, a smaller dagger and a single knife he had less work to do to keep them sharp. He instead was fletching arrows at the moment. Bilbo watched curiously at how skilled he was. He had never seen anyone do it before.

Fili had finished with one knife and slipped it back under his coat, reaching for the next one on the ground while he said something to Kili. Still he broke off in the middle of the sentence as he looked at his knife in honest confusion.

Bilbo, surprised by the sudden quiet looked closer and couldn't help but snigger. Hearing him laugh the rest of the company looked over curiously and within the next moment they appeared to all be laughing. Even Thorin was grinning to himself where he stood slightly apart from the others with Balin. Fili at first only looked upon his knife in confusion, then he too laughed. Kili had while fletching arrows also fletched his knife. The feathers fastened to the hilt as securely and perfectly as to his arrows.

"I thought it might help your aim when you throw it brother," he grinned.

"Step back some yards and we shall test it," Fili offered, running his fingers over the feathers.

Kili only laughed, doubled over by now and gasping for breath. Shrugging with a grin Fili slipped the knife into its sheet when he had finished with it, feathers and all. It certainly couldn't hurt his aim he decided.

Kili continued to chuckle over his joke throughout the evening and when they settled down with their pipes Fili threw an arm around him affectionately, allowing his brother to lean against him. That was a time when Bilbo would not bother them. They looked so perfectly comfortable half curled up as they were. It was a brother thing Bilbo knew, being able to find that kind of comfort in one another. Fili keeping an arm around his brother the whole time while Kili was enveloped in perfect safety.

It was no wonder that Kili often nodded off Bilbo mused. If he had a big brother like Fili to use for a pillow he would have done the same thing.

Bombur finished his stew, filling two bowls to the brim. With a grin he walked over to where the two brothers sat and Fili reached up to take first one that he put down beside him, then he took the other with a grateful smile. This time the two of them didn't even have to get up to fetch their food. Fili balanced one bowl on his knee where Kili ate still leaning against him, then other he kept on the ground as he ate from it himself.

It made him wish that he had a brother with whom he could share the same closeness.

He noticed much the same thing the next day. Kili and Fili had been sparring, working quite hard and by the time the meal was served it was clear they were both exhausted. They had only to catch whiff of the stew before Kili's stomach rumbled loudly and Fili actually had to wipe his mouth.

As the younger ones they would defer to the older Dwarves and wait their turn at supper. Ori would normally take his turn with Dori who wouldn't sit to eat unless his brother was fed as well. Kili and Fili though were different. Nephews of Thorin or not, their turn was normally last and they never voiced any objections to it.

Bilbo would take his turn with them, being a Hobbit he was not of the same importance as the mighty Dwarves but it did not really bother him. It might have if not for the fact that the system was clear. Thorin, who was the leader almost always was served first, then would Balin and Dwalin have their food. The others did not have a specific order but he himself, Kili and Fili would normally be last. They would take their food in that order for the two young Dwarves would urge him on before them, and Kili would always have his share before Fili. Should there not be quite enough left in the pot for the last bowl, Fili would insist it was his and Bilbo was not brave enough to argue with him about it. That was a very rare occasion though, for Bombur would never knowingly serve any of them a lacking meal.

This time though Bilbo noticed that the boys had extra in their bowls. A little more than he and some of the others had been served, and some of it the better share as well. Bombur had managed to keep some of the finer meat aside as he served the others and had kept it for Kili and Fili.

He couldn't tell if the two of them noticed, they smiled cheerfully at Bombur but then they always did so. Fili sketched a bow and Kili beamed at him like an overgrown child.

"He does spoil them," Balin mused where he sat eating his own portion of the food.

"Sorry," Bilbo hadn't realized he meant him at first.

"Bombur," Balin gestured with his spoon. "He still spoils the lads rotten. Always have and always will, doesn't matter how big they grow I expect."

"I hadn't realized," Bilbo mused, but now that Balin had pointed it out he had to admit it made sense. The way Bombur had taken the bowls to them before, the way he kept a few of the better bits for them. Bombur was one more uncle to the boys, one who'd spoil them when he saw the chance for it.

"I must say though, in their favour I don't think the boys know it," Balin mused. "And I should be glad if they never figure it out. It'd go to their heads you know," he gave Bilbo a confidential nod.

"I'm not sure," he mused. "I mean, I am well aware I am only now getting to know them but they do not seem the kind to spoil easily."

"No, perhaps they do not," Balin admitted. "They're good lads, but really, Bombur shouldn't spoil them so." He turned his attention back to his meal.

Now that he was looking for it Bilbo could see it so much more clearly. Bombur never allowed them to steal the tiniest morsel when he was cooking. Not when they attempted it, but if they sat quiet and patient he might toss them a piece. Kili's stomach was rumbling and he rubbed it absently only to find a carrot bouncing of his stomach to land on the ground.

A particular cold night Bombur kept some of the stew aside and passed it to Fili before his watch, claiming that it would help keep him warm. The fact that the fat Dwarf had been able to refrain from eating it himself the entire evening was quite a feat Bilbo decided.

Fili and Kili never once failed to reward him with big smiles and open gestures of affection. The two of them making a valiant effort to embrace him though not even by holding hands were they quite able to reach around him. Their laughter didn't insult Bombur either, he only ruffled their hair and urged them to eat up as if they were but Dwarflings still. The two of them ducked away with a laugh, taking their treat to the side where they shared it with Ori and Bilbo settled with a soft sigh of contentment.

The way Bombur watched them, with a gentle shake of the head over their energy and enthusiasm before he turned back to his task. It was nice to see Bilbo decided, very nice.

**TBC**

**_Please review, the Cricket is hungry…_**


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note:This is a story from the Hobbit. Movie inspired. It is about those who help us grow and shape us as they prepare us for life. A father is not always the one responsible for your birth, a father is someone you can look up to, no matter how tall you get. Fili and Kili never lacked for a father.

Warning: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, nor the actual dwarves. All I own is my own three inch high Fili and Kili and they shall suffer naught for my stories…

* * *

_**No Matter How Tall You Get**_

_A/N: My deepest apologies for the delay, our internet-connection went on an unexpected holliday without informing us… and went missing on a hiking trip in Orc country. While it's quite possible to read fanfiction on a mobile with internet, it's decidedly more trying to try and update a story this way… The Orc that stole the net has now been caught and punished, and hopefully there should be no repeat occurrence. Many thanks for your patience…_

**Chapter 9**

It had been a very exhausting and tiring day, and Bilbo found himself completely drained. All of them were tired and worn, though some appeared to feel it more than others. Dwalin would not allow anything to get the better of him, and Nori was still young enough to manage. Dori however appeared utterly exhausted and Ori in turn was particularly nervous.

Thorin would not show any weakness and Bilbo had come to expect as much from him. Kili and Fili had for once suffered for their energy. The two of them had been putting in more work because of their youth. Why set an old tired Dwarf to a task when there was a young lively one at hand?

In the end the two were not lively anymore but dead on their feat. The ponies had wanted to bolt and they had been forced to wrestle with them and even chase them.

No one had the energy left for idle chatter and though they worked with the others to set up camp it was quickly clear to Bilbo that Kili and Fili were barely managing their tasks. Fili was stumbling under the weight of the pack and as if he did not notice his brother's fatigue Kili was attempting to lean against him.

Balin who in deference to his age had not performed the same tasks before now smiled fondly as he watched them. Fili had picked up the pot to fetch water from the nearby creak but Balin took it from his hand.

"I'll take care of that, you lads sit down a moment and catch your breath."

"Really Master Balin, we would not want to be shirking our duty," Fili mumbled though Kili had simply dropped down to sit where he stood. "We shall manage quit well enough."

"I'm sure you will," Balin smiled as he turned around, pot still in hand and Fili sank down beside his brother.

They sat leaning against one another for support and even so were nodding off. In their turn Balin was puttering around the camp seeing to various small tasks they would normally perform.

Bofur kicked Fili to rouse them for supper, the blond blinking confused before he was pushing to his feet.

"You stay, I'll fetch it," he mumbled to Kili who hadn't even attempted to rise. Collecting their food from Bombur Fili sat down again and pressed one bowl into Kili's hand. The fragrance from the bowl roused the dark haired youth enough to eat but no more. Neither one were finished when their heads started to drop again.

Fili noticed and took the bowl from his brother just before Kili slipped down and curled up to sleep on the ground beside his brother. Putting his own bowl down Fili attempted to stifle a yawn. Unable to do so he allowed his hand to drop, nearly spilling the food. Setting the food down he laid down beside Kili, throwing an arm around him.

Balin chuckled as he walked over to them and picked up the half empty bowls. He took them over to the fire and set them down there. "They'll keep warm here," he mused. "And the lads can have them when they take their watch."

"And they're supposed to be the young ones," Bofur chuckled tiredly.

"Yes," Balin nodded while tilting his head so he could look at them. "And young lads need their sleep so none of that now. They've worked quite hard."

"Aye, so they did," Bofur confirmed.

Balin walked over to where the packs were, picking up Fili's. Shaking out the blanket he headed back to them and crouched down. Kili had snuggled up close to his brother, using him for a pillow and Fili had his arm firmly around him. Balin only paused to gaze at them for a moment, then he brushed the hair away from Kili's face. Tucking a stray lock of hair behind his ear he pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead before bestowing the same gentle attention on Fili as well.

Taking the blanket again he draped it over them, tucking it in around them carefully. He looked to make sure they were covered to his satisfaction and pulled the blanket a little higher, slipping the corner in by Fili's shoulder.

The older of the two sighed softly and Kili gave a quiet snore that made Balin chuckle where he still sat crouched on his heels. Kili shifted enough so that his hair again fell over his face and with a soft smile Balin brushed it back again. The stray lock had already tickled Fili's nose so that he sneezed and almost woke. Balin smoothed down Kili's hair, making miniature adjustments to the blanket by Fili's shoulder until they were both sleeping soundly.

He did it with such perfect ease Bilbo knew it was not the first time. He could see it so clearly in his minds eye. Such a sweet scene it would have to have been. Balin, already old and grey while Fili and Kili were but knee high. He would have tucked them into bed already then he knew. Settling them down with stories and songs, tucking in blankets around them and smoothing down hair wild and tangled from playing.

There was no mistaking the love in his eye as he finally straightened, his back giving a crack as he turned his neck. Even so he couldn't walk away from them without turning his head to check on them one last time.

Bilbo remembered what the elderly Dwarf had told him before, and never before had he seen the truth of his words so clearly. Fili and Kili were the children of his heart more than they were the children of his blood. Never could they grow so old that they would not be his younglings. In turn they could never grow so tall they would not look up to him as a father, no matter how tall they should grow. They would always hold him as father in their hearts.

Bilbo had read books that had caused him to weep from the beauty of their words. He had seen paintings that held every golden colour of the sunset on their canvas. Never though had he seen anything to compare and he knew he would never find the words to describe it. Instead he closed his eyes to sleep himself.

**TBC**

_**Please review, the Cricket is hungry… **_


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note:This is a story from the Hobbit. Movie inspired. It is about those who help us grow and shape us as they prepare us for life. A father is not always the one responsible for your birth, a father is someone you can look up to, no matter how tall you get. Fili and Kili never lacked for a father.

Warning: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, nor the actual dwarves. All I own is my own three inch high Fili and Kili and they shall suffer naught for my stories…

* * *

_**No Matter How Tall You Get**_

_**Important Note: **_In the last chapter of this story Balin was rather tucking in Kili and Fili, this has now been shown as a photo illustration which I have posted on my tumblr account. I am not yet fully used to tumblr, and therefor not quite sure of how to show the link. My tumblr is elenhin-michael, the blog is called the Adventures of Fili And Kili, and is my photographic adventure of Fili and Kili. On the blog is a page called Illustrations for fanfic, and there you have it. Please enjoy.

Chapter 10

It is easy to make a hasty judgment of someone and hard to change that image you have made yourself of them. Bilbo had quickly decided that while Thorin was a good leader he was also a grumpy and grouchy Dwarf. His heart burned for his lost kingdom and there were times when Bilbo wondered if he had room for anything else.

He did not laugh and he did not smile, he never seemed to find any joy in anything and would not join in the fun around the fire.

Fili and Kili could have the entire camp roaring with laughter while Thorin simple stared into the darkness.

Sometimes he would have a smile for Kili when the youngest of the brothers came to him in a playful search of affection. Only Kili would do that, never Fili.

Sometimes when the gloomy mood took him Fili might join him, not really saying anything but still sitting beside him. Thorin would accept the quiet company but it was something that Kili never did.

Thorin was their uncle and it was clear that he loved his nephews but Bilbo had never seen him show them any open affection. It was strange really given how open and generous the brothers were with their own love.

You often saw Fili throw an arm around his brother's back to pull him closer and Kili would put his arm around his shoulder, able to do so by the few inches he had over his brother.

He'd seen all of them and how they displayed their affection for the boys in various ways. He'd never seen a father look upon his children with more love than Balin did. He'd never seen anyone be as protective over them as Dwalin was. There was no gentler tenderness than Óin's hand when he saw to cut and scrapes. The boys looked up to them all in turn and it was no more than they deserved Bilbo figured, but he couldn't understand why Thorin who was their uncle would not show them any love.

It was his dream that Kili and Fili were following, were willing to fight for and possibly even die for. It was him they followed more than anyone else and yet Bilbo hardly ever saw him offer them even a kind word.

He had come to believe that the heart of Thorin was as hard and unyielding as the metal the Dwarves worked. Perhaps there had been love and kindness in his heart once, in Erebor. Now, like the forges of the abandoned city it had long since gone cold and dark.

Never had he been more wrong.

He woke one night because Kili was tossing and turning beside him. Lying between the two brothers he noted how Fili too stirred but the blond Dwarf was soon back to sleep while Kili stood.

Thorin had the watch and Bilbo rather thought he would be cross with his youngest nephew for not resting properly. He never would tolerate one of them disturbing the others so stifling a yawn he opened his eyes, wondering if he should nudge Fili awake. He hadn't realized his brother was up he knew, or he would have moved to comfort him already. Should Thorin be annoyed as Bilbo expected him to be, Fili would likely be able to calm him.

He just meant to nudge him when he saw Kili sit down beside Thorin.

Rather, Kili sat down leaning against his uncle the same way he would lean against Fili.

"Couldn't sleep, eh, lad?" Thorin's voice was so soft it barely carried back to Bilbo and he knew he shouldn't listen. It was just that the soft gentleness in his voice surprised him and he found himself straining to hear.

"No," Kili mumbled. "I didn't want to wake the others."

"No, they need their sleep," Thorin agreed. "And so do you."

"I know," Kili pointed out. "But I can't."

"Goblins under the bedroll, or is Fili snoring in your ear?" Thorin asked teasingly and Bilbo bit his tongue to keep silent. He'd never thought he'd hear Thorin speak like that.

"If he was snoring in my ear I wouldn't be able to hear the Goblins," Kili pointed out and Thorin gave a tug to his hair as his nephew giggled.

"I never had to chase away the Goblins for Fili," Thorin mused. "Only you."

"Fili's so ugly he scared them away on his own," Kili giggled.

"If you go to sleep now, I won't tell him you said so," Thorin mused. He smoothed down Kili's hair with his hand. "I'd rather not disturb the others by looking for Goblins in your blankets."

"Fili would laugh," Kili made a face.

"Aye, he would," Thorin confirmed. "He's older after all."

"Was he ever scared when he was little?" Kili asked, his voice sleepy now.

"Aye, he was," Thorin nodded. "But he wasn't scared of Goblins under the bed. He had other fears that plagued him. Things you never had to worry about Kili, because it was the fears a bigger brother has for his little one."

"Silly," Kili shifted, sinking down further so that his head was pillowed in Thorin's lap. "He never had to worry about me, really."

Thorin snorted and Bilbo realized he was laughing while Kili scoffed.

"Oh, I'd say he had due right to worry lad," Thorin smiled. "Just as the two of you have made me worry over the years. And you can't deny it Kili. The escapades the two of you would get up to."

"It was fun," Kili stifled a yawn. His uncle's hand in his hair was the most soothing thing. He had used to put him to sleep the same way when he was a little Dwarfling. "Goodnight Uncle."

"Goodnight lad."

Bilbo closed his eyes again, hoping they wouldn't know he had witnessed the interaction. He thought that neither one would thank him for it. He had never thought Thorin would be capable of such a thing, but he was. When it came to his nephews he certainly was.

The weather never quite seemed to be in their favour. They had already suffered through ice cold rain that had lasted for more than a day and many of the nights had been cold. Even the light drizzle they had rode through had chilled them even if it had not been enough to soak them. It had stopped and for most part they had dried out but even so the air was damp and chilly.

They all had cloaks and coats pulled tightly around them and Bilbo was glad for the sturdy wool. Most of them seemed to be warm enough if not perfectly comfortable. Most of them did not include Fili for Bilbo could hear his teeth clattering more often than not.

Kili had grinned and declared that Fili always felt the cold more than the others and Bilbo certainly believed it. He'd felt him shivering at night when they slept and knew the current weather had to be hard on him. If they had been able to stop and light a fire some tea would have warmed him but he did not dare to suggest it. Thorin would never agree to waste the time and Fili would be angered if he thought he was seen as weak.

The heir had certainly inherited Thorin's stubborn refusal to admit that he might possibly need assistance at any time. Secretly Bilbo was willing to believe that Thorin had caused the boy to think he would be unworthy if he needed help.

It didn't really matter for it wouldn't help the shivering lad to feel any warmth.

Bilbo was so lost in thought he did not realize at first that Thorin had reined in his pony. He'd nodded at Dwalin to lead the others in as he fell back to ride beside Fili. Since Bilbo was right behind Fili he held back his pony just a little to give them some semblance of privacy.

"How are you holding up lad?" Thorin asked his nephew as he fell in beside him. "Cold?"

"Weather is chilly Uncle," Fili attempted a laugh but his teeth were chattering so much Bilbo feared he'd bite his own tongue off talking.

"I'd say more than chilly, and you're probably frozen through." Thorin sighed as he looked up at the sky. "I doubt it'll warm up before the morning."

"Probably not," Fili chuckled.

Thorin smiled, proud over his sister son who'd laugh even though he was miserably cold. "We'll have a fire tonight with some tea to warm you."

"I'm looking forward to that," Fili admitted. He tried to keep his teeth from chattering but wasn't able to and blushed a little when Thorin chuckled.

"I'd say your nearly too cold to wait for that," Thorin mused. "You always felt the cold more."

"I'm not little anymore," Fili scowled. "I can manage even if it's a bit chilly."

"I imagine you can," Thorin nodded thoughtfully. "But you can not argue the fact lad. You were always huddled up by the fire long before anyone else would even bother to light it."

"Yes, I was," Fili admitted with another blush.

"No shame in feeling the cold," Thorin mused. "And no sense in you suffering it more than you have to. I used to take you and wrap you in my coat when you were little."

Fili nodded, a soft smile on his face as he remembered. He used to love it too, not only for the warmth of the coat. It always made him feel special when his uncle would bundle him up. Not like he was small and weak, that was how it felt when other Dwarves fretted about the heir and the cold weather. Like they thought he was weak and had to be protected and he hated it. Thorin however had a way of making him feel proud. Now he looked up surprised as he felt a heavy warmth settle over his shoulders. Thorin had taken off his fur trimmed coat and draped it over his shoulders. His uncle rubbed his shoulder lightly as he settled it, the coat was large on Fili's slighter frame but would warm him all the better for it.

"I thought I had grown," the youth mused thoughtfully as he gazed up on his uncle.

"You have," Thorin confirmed. To Bilbo's utter surprise he was smiling warmly at his nephew. "But you could never grow so much I'll stop taking care of you."

Fili chuckled, a soft and gentle sound Bilbo thought. It was a warm laughter that was comforting to listen to.

"We'll have a fire tonight and some tea to thaw you up proper, for now, that should keep you warm enough," Thorin decided finally. Perhaps he was realizing that the others could hear him Bilbo thought. Kili was grinning and giggling from time to time, and Bofur was smiling while nudging Bombur. Well, if he knew they were listening, it also appeared as if he did not really care.

"I will be well, couldn't be too cold now," Fili smiled. "Honestly Uncle, how could I?"

"Oh, you could, and that's what causes me concern," Thorin fixed him a firm look. "I haven't forgotten Fili, your mother told me to make sure you was dressed warmly, and I had you bundled up so you could scarcely move, even then I had to wrap you in my coat as we came back. And in spite of it all you took sick."

Fili blushed and ducked his head, embarrassed by the memory and Thorin chuckled.

"At least you haven't done that in a while," Thorin admitted with a grin. "But if you are too cold tonight you'll come to me, and that's an order lad."

"I will Uncle, I swear," Fili promised and Thorin nodded satisfied. He headed back to the front of the line. Leaving Fili who pulled the coat closed a little tighter around him. He looked smaller in it Bilbo noted, but no doubt felt warmer.

Thorin had shown no embarrassment as he sought only to care for his nephew, and Fili accepted it without hesitation.

Dwarves certainly were strange creatures he decided. One moment they only cared about their pride, the next second pride did not matter at all. Fili and Kili for all the immaturity they might show took their responsibility very seriously.

The part that affected him the most though was the way they looked up to the other Dwarves. The two young Dwarves were reckless and wild, and there were times Bilbo wondered that Thorin had not despaired yet. He did not see how anyone could raise those two and still not lose his mind. It could be because so many of the others had been there to help him he mused. Dwalin could usually keep them in line, and they would listen to Balin out of respect. They'd never willingly cause Dori any undue grief. They likely thought he had enough to worry about and would keep an eye on Ori though they still managed to get in trouble while doing so. Wild they were, Bilbo decided, but there were more to it.

Kili and Fili looked up to their elders, each and everyone of them. Not just Thorin who was their uncle, they showed the others the same respect they did their kin. It wasn't about the blood in their veins but the love in their hearts, and neither one hesitated to show their love.

No, it wasn't about who was a father or an uncle for real, it had to do with something else. The fact that a father is someone you can look up to, no matter how tall you get. When it came to the company of Dwarves Bilbo realized something.

The younger ones had all the fathers they could possibly need.

**TBC**

_**Please review, the Cricket is hungry… **_

_**Important Note: **_In the last chapter of this story Balin was rather tucking in Kili and Fili, this has now been shown as a photo illustration which I have posted on my tumblr account. I am not yet fully used to tumblr, and therefor not quite sure of how to show the link. My tumblr is elenhin-michael, the blog is called the Adventures of Fili And Kili, and is my photographic adventure of Fili and Kili. On the blog is a page called Illustrations for fanfic, and there you have it. Please enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note:This is a story from the Hobbit. Movie inspired. It is about those who help us grow and shape us as they prepare us for life. A father is not always the one responsible for your birth, a father is someone you can look up to, no matter how tall you get. Fili and Kili never lacked for a father.

Warning: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, nor the actual dwarves. All I own is my own three inch high Fili and Kili and they shall suffer naught for my stories…

* * *

_**No Matter How Tall You Get**_

_**Important Note: **_In one of the later chapters of this story Balin was rather tucking in Kili and Fili, this has now been shown as a photo illustration which I have posted on my tumblr account. I am not yet fully used to tumblr, and therefore not quite sure of how to show the link. My tumblr is elenhin-michael, the blog is called the Adventures of Fili And Kili, and is my photographic adventure of Fili and Kili. On the blog is a page called Illustrations for fanfic, and there you have it. Please enjoy.

**Chapter 11**

While Bilbo still sometimes felt that he did not fit in into the company there were times when he felt quite at home. He never truly had fit in into his own home either. He wasn't quite respectable enough for a Baggins after all. He'd loved the idea of adventures when he was a small lad and though he'd grown to pay more attention to his mother's dishes and doilies as he was supposed to the idea of an adventure had still appealed.

After he got through the initial fright of thirteen Dwarves in his dining room that was.

He made sure to mind himself around Thorin and Dwalin. He respected them but found them hard to get close to. Thorin was too proud and too majestic to really let anyone close. Dwalin and Balin were old trusted friends who knew him better than anyone, but even they were sometimes kept at a distance.

He'd come to see just how much Thorin cared for the two sons of his sister, and Kili and Fili would never lack for love. The two of them basked in it at every turn even if Bilbo had not noticed it at first.

Sometimes it simply took you a while to get used to the Dwarves.

Ori shared his love for books and Bilbo found it was easy to engage in conversations with him and the young Dwarf would shine up when they spoke on the subject. Hardly surprising as he was seen as the most inexperienced of the Dwarves. Fili and Kili were trained warriors and much more was expected from them. Ori sometimes felt a bit lost in the mix, something that Bilbo could understand and he'd go out of his way to comfort him. Their conversations around the fire would always comfort them both, and sometimes though they did not share the interested Kili and Fili would join them. Most often they would play the fools and make the other two laugh.

Kili held the book upside down and Fili shook it over his hand as if he expected the story to fall out. They would have Ori howling with laughter at their antics and though Bilbo at first feared for the book he soon joined in the laughter.

He couldn't share his love of books with either Kili or Fili as they did not quite understand it, but he cared deeply for them just the same. When Kili had ill luck at hunting and was mocked for his scrawny catch Bilbo managed to draw to mind just how to make the most of the meagre meal. He knew how to cook it and even how to stretch it and Kili beamed at him while Fili gave him a grateful smile. The duty of defending his brother would otherwise have fallen to him.

Bilbo had seen how that played out, for Fili too would mock him if he thought the catch not worth the effort. He'd joke and tease his brother, pluck sticks from the trees that he suggested they had with the tiny rabbit. Then he'd put his arm around Kili's back and steer him to the camp, but should the teasing go too far in his mind he'd face them all down. He fixed Bofur with such a stare that the Dwarf quickly quieted.

Fili still had much to learn and yet needed to grow, but he was still aspiring to be a perfect copy of Thorin and the soft but challenging stare he could manage would make anyone think twice about crossing him.

Balin had said how Fili was trained to be Thorin's heir, and apparently that included his majestic bearing and piercing glare.

Bilbo could never hope to do that, but he could keep an eye out for herbs and other edible things that they passed. He'd add roots and fruit to the meal so that Kili's catch would seem larger than it had been, and after the meal the dark haired Dwarf would always seek him out to share a pipe and a joke.

It was the way he showed his gratitude Bilbo noticed, he'd push a pipe full of tobacco at you and make you laugh, most often by relaying some embarrassing story involving Fili. It would make the golden haired Dwarf glare, threaten and occasionally pounce.

Bilbo grew to like it, expect it and even join in it to the point where he ordered Fili away until Kili had finished the tale of the ale barrel and to his surprise Fili heeded him.

Looking out for Kili came natural to him, even if it was just in such small matters. Fili always appeared so competent he would never need anyone to look out for him or aid him in any way. The others might because they had the right of a father or a father figure to the lads, but there was no real need for it.

Had he not seen Thorin drape his coat around him when it was chilly he would never have thought that Fili would accept any aid of such kind. The blond Dwarf was an enigma, so quiet and serious most the time and yet so full of life and laughter.

He certainly didn't need Bilbo to calm the others' laughter for him, for then he'd simply break out the Thorin training and stare them down himself while Kili looked upon him and giggled.

Fili was competent to look out for himself and never expected anyone to do it for him. When one of the pack ponies startled and knocked him clear over he simply rolled out of the ways of the stomping hooves and stood, brushing himself off and rubbing a sore wrist.

Óin insisted on looking it over and Fili allowed it without any show of concern or emotion. He was not hurt, but the wrist was sore and he sought to spare it during the evening. Kili had taken his bow to hunt or he would likely have fussed over his brother, if for no other reason than to annoy him.

Bilbo thought nothing of it, but when he saw Fili sit and try to straighten his braids he paused. He'd seen him do it before, and he'd seen Kili do it all the more often. Now though his wrist was a little stiff and his fingers a little clumsy and he could see his frustration grow as the braid turned lumpy.

He was surprised at his own confidence when he never hesitated but simply walked over and offered his aid. Even more surprising was that Fili easily allowed it. He only shifted so that Bilbo could reach and grinned at him.

"I fear I haven't much practice, but I do know how to braid," Bilbo mused as he started. "But I offer my apologies if I pull on your hair."

"No fear, I would be a poor excuse for a warrior if I couldn't stand to lose a strand of hair," Fili grinned.

"I expect that's true," he grinned. "But they might not be as neat as Kili would have made them."

"Better than my own effort at the moment," he shrugged. "And I never was that vain, no matter what my dear brother tells you."

Bilbo chuckled as he finished the braids, studying his handiwork. A little uneven, but not too bad. Fili appeared satisfied and thanked him, pulling out his pipe and offering Bilbo of his tobacco. Apparently in that he and Kili were alike and Bilbo accepted without hesitation.

Nori called out a remark about Fili's braids, but one look from the blonde silenced him though he smiled and Bilbo realized it had been a test. He wanted to see how Fili would respond and grinned amused as he judged the reaction.

Bilbo pulled deep on his pipe, blowing out a smoke ring. He knew what it was Nori had seen and he didn't mind. He was included in Fili's protection now and he knew it. What took him by surprise was the fact that he had included Fili and Kili in his own, just the same as Ori. He looked upon them not as his sons, but as the young ones, the ones whom he would look after. They were young, no matter how competent as warriors they were young and he found he wanted to protect that youthful streak so that Kili never stopped that giggling and Fili never ceased that easy teasing grin he had.

They might be past him in experience, and he was just a small Hobbit but no matter how grown they were he would look upon them as youths to guide and protect when he could.

Absently he wondered how they would look upon him.

**The End**

_**Important Note: **_In one of the later chapters of this story Balin was rather tucking in Kili and Fili, this has now been shown as a photo illustration which I have posted on my tumblr account. I am not yet fully used to tumblr, and therefore not quite sure of how to show the link. My tumblr is elenhin-michael, the blog is called the Adventures of Fili And Kili, and is my photographic adventure of Fili and Kili. On the blog is a page called Illustrations for fanfic, and there you have it. Please enjoy.

_**Please review, the Cricket is hungry…..**_


End file.
